farther than family
by lucilufangirl
Summary: when a rolercoaster wont slow ,stop ,or let you off then you are finally an 1/8 at most feeling what camila feels ,sometimes she wonderers wiil it ever stop? (a couple of oc's but i will tell you about them)
1. Chapter 1

(AN:this is camilas outfit for her day at anchor beach cgi/set?id=144243080 (and it is winter in my fic so she does need a coat)

{Anchor beach school}

Lena walked into the building that morning with the kids "Mariana there is a new girl starting in your class today can you help her find her way for me "

"Sure mom, see you later"

Then the troop of Adams fosters split it the different directions and went to classes and Lena to work ,when Lena got to her office a teenage girl was sat outside she was shuffling her feet and looked nervous when she realized this must be the new girl that was transferring from lightside private school , she knew this as the girl was dressed very smart, and Lena knew what the school there was like as she went for a job interview there before anchor beach and when she left after only being there 10 minutes she thought it was too strict and then anchor beach was perfect it was her destiny

"Hey you must be Camila "

"Yes mam I'm Camila its lovely to be here"

Lena wondered how a girl this nice could lose a scholarship to anywhere let alone a school but she then read her file and felt like her heart sank she sighed noticeably as they entered her office

"I hate to judge people by their files sweetheart so would you like to tell me what happened yourself "

"It's all on there so I don't need to "

"So you don't have a different side to the story"

Camila sighed

"No mam"

_(Flashback)_

_"__Hey Cami why didn't you come round last night"_

_"__Ummm my dad was in and wanted to have a family diner"_

_"__Don't give me that crap Cami your dads always in since his dojo got shut down last month and I know you didn't have a family diner as I saw your mom"_

_"__Just leave it Ryan"_

_He grabed her arm tight so she can't walk away_

_"__No tell me the truth "_

_"__Oww your hurting me get off "_

_He pulls her sleeve up and she has bruises there_

_"__I um I I was d doing karate"_

_She stuterd_

_"__I know you were not doing karate please just admit it "_

_She pushes him he gets up and tries to follow her but she punches him he falls and hits his head _

_In the principal's office _

_"__You know we have a no violence policy here "_

_"__I'm sorry"_

_"__Would you like to explain? "_

_"__No mam"_

_"__I'm sorry but if you just assaulted another student I have no choice but to take away your scholarship and you are expelled from lightside academy this is your last day here"_

_At cami's house_

_"__You got expelled"_

_Camila's dad shouted at her as he grabbed her _

_"__You are grounded and"_

_"__Please don't lock me down there I'm sorry"_

_"__You can stay down there and think about how you will behave at your new school or there will be serious consequences are we clear … I said are we clear Camila Natalia"_

_"__Yes sir " she said in defeat as he locked the door to the basement_

_(End of flashback)_

"Camila are you ok"

"Yes mam"

Just then Mariana came to the door

"Oh this is my daughter Mariana she will show you round"

"Can I go please?"

"Yes but can u come back at the end of the day, now get to class"

She said jokingly but something was telling Lena this girl was gonna be a rollercoaster


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:****_ thank you for reading my story and please review and if you have any ideas just put them in a review or pm me and if there is anything I need to fix or that doesn't make sense just say so I can help out thank you _**

{Round the halls}

"So your Camila right?"

"Yeah" she didn't make eye contact she kept her eyes trained on the floor at that moment Jesus walked over

"Hey who is the new girl, wait…Natalia?"

"Hey" she said looking at him a little

"Wait I thought your name was Camila"

"No this is Natalia she is like the best skater I have seen for ages, well best girl, hahaha (implying to himself as the best skater)"

"No its Camila you must be confused "they continued bickering until

"Guys GUYS "she finally looked up as she shouted

"My name is Camila Natalia but I only go by Natalia when I'm boarding so my dad won't find out as he hates me boarding but my real name is Camila but just call me cami"

The twins looked at each other and they were completely shocked Mariana never thought a girl so sweet and innocent could be into the same stuff as her brother on the other hand Jesus couldn't believe this girl he thought he knew it's like she was two totally different people

Classes went by as normal really but at lunch the twins were arguing about whether cami should sit with

"Guys why don't we sit together so I can explain all of this to you "

They didn't argue they just sat and listened as everything was explained to them cami told them that she went to private school on a scholarship but when she got into a fight she pushed someone back they fell and hit their head and she got expelled for fighting even though it wasn't her fault but she thought maybe it was a good thing as she was tired of hiding from her farther as this perfect daughter when all she really wanted to do is go skate boarding but her dad would stop her doing it as soon as he found out so to stop this from happening she went under her middle name and that anything she does as Camila is basically for her father's approval when she is Natalia it's like she is finally herself

After hearing all this both teens seemed to agree on something for once and that was that she needed to confront her dad and tell him they thought that it was all simple and she would just tell him what she told them but little did they know that could never happen as if she told him this he might blow completely I mean he already abused her he could kick her out or worse so that was not gonna happen her simple reply was

"It's not that simple but I will tell him if I can"

Jesus was the first to say anything as they were trying to figure out what to say and they decided to change the subject

"Would you like to hang out tonight we could go to the skate park near my house "Mariana then joined the Idea of having a new friend

"You can come round for dinner after and meet the rest of our family"

This set of panic and she stuttered

"I would love to but…"

"No buts"

"hahaha you said buts"

It was clear she wasn't gonna get out of this and that she only had two hours to figure out an excuse that was believable she was gonna need a lot of luck


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long guys I just wanted this chapter to be good here is the polyvore for the last chapter and this one chapter_fosters/set?id=144737463**

**thanks for following and favourite ing it is very much appreciated and this story still has a long way to go till it is done but I hope you will all stick around as always review and thank you**

Enjoy :D

They all met at the end of the day and cami was introduced to Brandon callie Jude and then Lena properly not as a vice principle as a friends mom and Lena decided to take me to my house first so I could grab my board and a change of clothes luckily my dad wasn't in so I wrote him a note as wrote him a note saying I had to go round to a friends to do a school project sure I would be in for it later but I would just have to deal with it as Jesus and Mariana would not let it go

She came out of her house and immediately Jesus felt his heart throb she was like a female him she had let her hair down and put on a beanie she was gorgeous

They got to the fosters they were barely there though as Jesus grabbed his board put his bag down and came straight back out and we spent hours at the skate park till Steph showed up to take us back for dinner it was then I realized they were lesbians if my dad found out he would never let me out of the house again but then again when did he ever let me out any way I had to sneak it was then I was pulled back to reality by Mariana saying we should go shopping Saturday

"I would love to but I can't I have music lessons from 9 – 12 then lunch with my dad then dance from 1-3 and karate from 3-5 sorry"

"Wow that's a busy day how about you come round Sunday and we can have a chillax day"

"Sure sounds great"

Steph offered me a lift but I knew if my dad saw me like this I would be in trouble so I said I would skate home which meant hiding my board in the neighbours shed getting changed into the cloths I took with me

"God I hate these things" she said to herself as she walked back out and went home sure enough her dad was back and he was passed out on the sofa so she quickly made her way upstairs

This continued to happen for a couple of weeks she would go to the fosters come home usually to a beating for no reason but lately her dad had been working early so he was sometimes passed out on the couch so she would go up to her room and text Mariana so she wouldn't worry but one night she came in and he wasn't on the sofa so she thought he must be out she walked upstairs into her room and there was her dad reading her phone(that she had left on charge by accident)

"Who are Marianna and Jesus "

"The they are umm friends from my new school"

"So you lied to me about that project and about those extra dance lessons"

"Umm no but"

"You are not to speak to them ever again"

"but they are my friends" she finally snapped and argued back to him but boy was she mistaken he turned around and she was caught off guard she fell straight to the floor from the forceful punch that hit her stomach and he continued to beat her as she struggled to get away and she got her chance so grabbed her phone and bolted to the bathroom and locked it behind her instantly calling the fosters luckily it was Steph who picked up

"Steph Steph is that yo need some help "

"What what's going on and what's that banging "

"Please call back up"

"Back up for what cami"

Then Steph was running to her room grabbing her gun and getting out the house before all the questions started what Steph heard was scot finally breaking down the door and grabbing cami by the hair and mashing her phone after that Steph knew she had to get there

Scot was dragging cami across the landing to the stairs when he heard sirens in a panic he quickly let go of cami and ran back to the bedroom and down the fire escape and jumped the fence

Among all this cami lost her balance at the sudden loss of pressure and fell down the stairs landing at the bottom unconscious just as Steph broke through the door


	4. Chapter 4

ok let's start this out by saying I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time my laptop broke and it has taken me forever to convince my mum to let me borrow her IPad to wright and this chapter has been written and deleted more times than I can count and the only way I have come up with is to make this chapter short then upload another chapter the next day so basically I am giving you 2chapters in 2 days to make up for it I love you guys for reading and reviewing as that is what makes me wright more

Steph pov

I can't believe this I forgot all protocol to check the house as soon as I got there I ran straight to cami  
>"Cami sweetheart can u hear me "<br>She was still breathing shaky but breathing  
>''Ambulance straight away I need a paramedic over here please she needs help "<br>I was near enough in tears but I had to stay strong

when the paramedics got here they asked for her name "camila natalia Garcia I'm her best friends mom can I come in the ambulance''

"Yes mam if there is no other family it's just me ''  
>Everyone gets in and we leave just then I realise I just left my team there and I didn't even know if they caught scot we arrived at the hospital and I had to stay in the waiting room I realised then that I hadn't rung home to tell them, so I went and called them so they were on there way as soon as I called but as soon as I got of the phone the doctor came out<br>" mrs foster I am sorry but we can't find a camila natalia Garcia however we have a natalia camila Gutierrez who fits her discription The mother and farther are scot Gutierrez and ana Gutierrez ''


End file.
